Jealousy
by BestGruvia
Summary: Gray likes Lucy , but Lucy doesn't (think ) she likes him that way. When Lucy rejects gray he finds himself spending more and more time with Juvia . Lucy notices this and she is ... Jealous because that could have been her. Will Lucy win back gray or will Juvia have him? Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm on a writing spree I hope you guys like this one :) gruvia3 I'm sorry but I think Lucy will be a little OOC:(

It was a normal day at the Fairytail guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Cana's drunk, but Gray started to notice something's missing. After Gray punched Natsu in the face he said, "Quit it flame brain!"

"What are you scared?" Natsu questioned with a cocky grin.

"Of course not!" ,shouted Gray.

"Then bring it on!"

~later~

Juvia just came back from a mission with Gajeel. She walks in and Gray and Natsu all bruised, passed out by the bar. Juvia giggles to herself. "Those boys" , she thought. She sits at the bar near a passed out Gray. "Hi Juvia, how was your mission?" Mirajane said.

"Easy , but had good pay." Juvia said cheerfully.

" That's good Juvia!" ,Mirajane said.

Just then, Lucy walked in the guild she noticed Juvia was back from her mission.  
"Hey Juvia! " Lucy yelled.

"Hi Lucy-san" Juvia yelled back.

Lucy walked to the bar where Juvia sat, and noticed Gray and Natsu passed out near them.  
"What happened with the idiots?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane giggled and says, "Well, they got into another fight they both hit each other in the same spot and the both passed out. "

Lucy looks at Mirajane and burst out laughing. "Those idiots HAHAHA!"

"They are so silly" , Juvia giggled.

~evening~

Gray wakes up by the bar and the first thing he sees is blue. Juvia is sitting on the floor next to him, smiling. At first gray was started then he smiled.

"Good evening Gray-sama!" , Juvia said cheerfully.

"...um hi" Gray said as he got up and held out a hand to Juvia. Just then Gray sees Lucy sitting alone at the bar looking bored. Gray completely forgot about Juvia and walked to Lucy. When he got there he said, "hey Lucy , what's up?"

" Oh hi Gray, nothing I'm just bored. Natsu took a mission without me ...again."

" Oh..." Gray was fighting back a blush, he thought Lucy looked good today.

~meanwhile with Juvia~

"GRAY-SAMA JUST BRUSHED JUVIA OFF AND WENT STRAIGHT TO LUCY-SAN", Juvia thought as she watched him start to talk and flirt with Lucy. Juvia couldn't take it. It started to rain out of no where ,and Juvia burst out crying and ran out of the guild.

Gray noticed this and thought , "what's up with her?"

Gray turned back to Lucy and mumbled, "Umm... Lucy can I ask you something?"

" Of course what is it gray?" ,Lucy replied

"I was wondering if... Umm if you ... Want to go out?"

Lucy looked shocked and replied, " Gray I don't really like you that way I'm sorry."

"It's ok " was all Gray said as he left the guild. "How could I be so stupid? Of course she doesn't like me!" ,Gray thought. He made his way back to his house. When he got there there was a note on his door it said,

Dear Gray-sama,

Juvia knew it. Don't bother trying to come get me I'm not home. I'm somewhere with a person who really cares for me. And not Lucy-san. If you truly care for me come get me.

~Juvia3

Awwww cliff hanger how do you like it so far? Please review !  
Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2: a new friendship

Jealousy 2  
Hey guys sorry for the late update :( I've been really tired and busy . Sorry for spelling errors and stuff. Also sorry for the confusion this is a gruvia. My summery wasn't that good.  
I do not own Fairytail it belongs to hiro mashima:).  
After Gray read the note, the first person that came to mind was Lyon. "Bastard" , Gray mumbled. Gray crumbled the note in his hand. "How could I do that right in front of Juvia ? I know she loves me. Oh SHIT I didn't notice I just brushed her off. God I'm a jerk. " ,Gray said as he left his house. Just in case, Gray went to the guild to see if Juvia went back.  
~meanwhile at ?'s house~  
"Thank you so much for getting Juvia to stop crying. " says Juvia.  
"Tsk" , says ?  
"Do you want Juvia to make dinner?"  
"No."  
"Why?" ,Asks Juvia.  
"Cause' I will make sushi and rice, so don't worry , rain woman." ,Says ?  
"Juvia's going to take a shower then."  
"Geehee" mummbles ?  
~Meanwhile with Gray~  
" GOD DAMMIT LYON WHERE IS JUVIA?!"  
Gray yells.  
"IM TELLING YOU I DON'T KNOW!" ,Lyon screams back.  
"THEN IM LEAVIN" says Gray.  
"That bastard is probably hiding her in his basement." , Gray thought. " ugh where could she be , she's not in the guild, she's not with Lyon. Who else "truly cares for her" ? Maybe she's with Lisanna." Gray thought as he started running for the train station.  
~ time skip~  
"It is dark and I still can't find her. There's only one more person, and that person is Gajeel." Gray thought. "IT'S GAJEEL! Am I stupid of course it's Gajeel!"  
~Gajeel's house~  
" Oi, rainwomen do ya like the food?" Asks Gajeel.  
" Juvia is surprised Gajeel-kun can cook." , Juvia replies.  
"Oi , what's that supposed to mean?!" Gajeel responded.  
" It means for a man that eats metal it's actually good. " Juvia said as Gajeel shove forks in his mouth.  
" tanks thrainromen" , Gajeel replied while eating metal.  
Juvia giggled and said, " How much silverware does Gajeel - Kun have?"  
Gajeel walked over to the cabinet, and it was filled with silverware. Juvia sat there laughing.  
"OI!" ,Yelled Gajeel.  
"Hehehe, sorry Gajeel-Kun. " , says Juvia.  
" it's okay, it's getting late do ya need something to sleep in I'm sure I have a t-shirt?" , asks Gajeel.  
"Sure Gajeel-Kun , where should I sleep?" Juvia asked as Gajeel handed her a huge black t-shirt for Juvia to sleep in.  
"You can sleep where ever." , Gajeel replied.  
"Juvia will sleep on the couch." , Juvia said as she walked into the bathroom to change. Just as Juvia walked in there was a knock on the door. Gajeel opened it and it was Gray.  
"Oi, what do ya want stripper?", Gajeel asked.  
" Where's Juvia?" ,Gray asked.  
" she's changing, why?"  
"I need to talk to her."  
"Sorry I think you hurt her enough today. Why don't you go see bunny girl. Your obviously more interested in her." ,Gajeel replied as he started to shut the door.  
Gray stopped the door and walked in.  
"Oi!" , Gajeel said.  
"GRAY-SAMA!" , Juvia said as she walked out in the t-shirt.  
"Juvia we need to talk. " ,Gray said.  
"Yes, Gray - sama?"  
" Well I know you love me but I need some time to get to know you more. Can we hang out more?"  
"Sure Gray-sama!"  
" Ok ill pick you up tomorrow at 10:30 a.m.  
We are going to the mall." ,Gray said.  
"See you then Gray-sama." Said Juvia as Gray hugged her to her surprise.  
"I'm sorry." ,Gray whispered in her ear.  
"It's okay, I'm glad you came here." ,Juvia whispered.  
"Oi, stripper it's late she needs sleep, she'll see you in the morning." ,Gajeel says as they say their goodbyes.  
Aaaaaaaand it's finally done, sorry guys I've been all mixed up with school. I think I'll make Saturdays or Sundays my update day. This is no where near being done. There is still a lot to come. PLZZ REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3:troll

Jealousy 3  
**Hi I'm sorry I haven't been updating. So in the next week ill try to make 5 chapters to make it up to you and right now Gray and Juvia are just hanging out as friends.x3 oh excuse my grammar and hiro Mashima owns Fairytail not me.**

(I'm starting to do thoughts in ' these ')

The next day , Juvia ran out of Gajeel's house. Taking his favorite T-shirt, she ran home to get ready to hangout with her Gray-sama. As she was running she bumped into something. She quickly said, "gomen" and started running again. "No problem Juvia-Chan!~" ,she heard a certain some one yell. She turned around and saw Lyon walking away. 'oopsy' , Juvia thought.  
She made her way down the street to get to her apartment. When she got in she noticed it's only 7:30 ,she has a lot of time. So before she did anything she was gonna take a nice long bath. She went into her bathroom and turned on the nice and warm water. She put nice calming soap and started playing with the water. She made beautiful shapes and then she got into the water. After about 20 minutes of her relaxing bath she heard her front door open then shut. She freaked out, she quickly turned into water and went under the bath water. She heard footsteps coming closer, she thinks whoever the person is just went into her bedroom. Suddenly, her bathroom door opened slowly then she heard a muffled, "Juvia ?" Then she realized it was Gray. She turned back into her regular self and said, "Hi Gray-sama you scared me so I hid under water."  
" I'm sorry Juvia !" , Gray yelled as he ran out of the bathroom with a slight blush on his face.  
'What was that?' ,Juvia thought. She looked down as she finally realized she forgot she was naked and he could see most of her soap covered brests. 'Oh that's it '  
About 20 minutes later Juvia was all dressed in a white sun dress and a butterfly bobby-pin. When she got out she saw Gray sitting on her couch patiently waiting for her to come out. "Hi Gray-sama sorry about that."  
"Tsk. It's fine" ,Gray said fighting back a blush trying not to look her in the eyes. "Let's get going its about 9:30 the mall opens at ten we'll get there just in time.",says Gray.  
"Okay Gray-sama" , Juvia says.  
~time skip~  
They arrive at the super mall.(has rollercoasters and stuff like that )

**CHAPTER FINISH !**  
**Lol I know I trolled you but I'm updating a lot YAAAY! If I don't get at least 1 review I'm not updating and I'm removing the story.  
Love yaaa**


	4. Chapter 4: A day with Gray-sama

**Hey again I'm sorry ill keep updating as fast as I can. Sorry for the short chapter last time. Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail. I only own this fanfic. xD excuse my English**.

They arrive at the super mall. Juvia looked around in amazement. There was rollercoasters , foodstands, stores, and more!  
"Pretty cool, huh?" ,says Gray. Juvia just looks at him with wide eyes and nods. Gray couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness. 'Wait what? Did I just call her cute?' Gray questioned himself.  
"Gray-sama what should we do first?" ,asked Juvia in a soft voice.  
"Do you want to go on the 'demon Natsu'?" (Just assume ,Natsu destroyed the other roller coaster so they named it that xD)  
"The demon NATSU?!" , Juvia questioned.  
"Yep, stupid flame brain."  
"Oh well then, okay sure Juvia will go, but Juvia might cling on to gray-sama for her life, no promises." ,Juvia said.  
"Let's get in line, it's a pretty popular ride." ,says Gray.  
"Okay Gray-sama!", Juvia says excitedly.  
~time skip cause I'm a lazy , hungry bitch~  
After about an hour wait in line Gray and Juvia got in their cart decorated in vibrant flames.  
"AAAHHHH! Juvia's so scared Gray-sama!", Juvia screamed.  
" It's okay Juvia I'm right here." , Gray chuckles.  
The ride starts to move up the huge 'mountain'. The ride slowed down at the top, cue Juvia scream in ..3...2...1  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH GRAAAYY-SAAMMMMAAAAA HOLD MEEE!" , Juvia yelled as the ride when speeding down into twists and turns while clinging onto Gray. Gray couldn't help but laugh hysterically at Juvia's behavior. As the ride came near the end they both started laughing together. The ride ends and they get off still laughing hysterically. They went to see the pictures of them and Juvia was screaming clinged onto Gray and Gray was laughing.  
"Look how silly Juvia looks." ,Juvia says and laughs.  
" hahha I couldn't stop laughing!" ,says Gray as he orders them each a copy of the picture.  
"Gray-sama and Juvia need to hang out more !" , Juvia says.  
"Yes, Are you hungry?" ,Gray asks.  
" A little bit. " ,Juvia replies.  
"Wanna buy camerade(idk if I spelled that right.) franks?"  
"YES! That's Juvia's favorite!" Juvia replies.  
" okay , I'll buy " ,Gray says as they walk to the stand.  
"Thank you Gray-sama, but I can pay for myself."  
, Juvia said as she took her purse out.  
"I'm paying whether you like it or not" , Gray insists.  
"But.."  
"No, no buts now let's go." , said Gray as they got in line.  
*time skip*  
**~?'s P.O.V~**  
What?! Gray is here? With Juvia!? When did this happen! I should spy on them. Why is gray hanging out with HER?  
She's not right for him.  
I AM. Wait. Am I getting jealous? I guess I am jealous of her. I guess I lost my chance. Are they about to KISS?!  
**~Normal P.O.V~**  
Juvia some how managed to to get Carmel on her cheek. So Gray got a napkin and wiped it off not knowing how close their lips are.  
"SORRY! um let's go on some more rides!" , gray said as he dragged her on another roller coaster.  
~time skip~  
After a day of roller coasters. It's 7:30 pm and Juvia hasn't gone shopping yet, so she decides to drag Gray dress shopping with her.  
~after about another hour~  
Juvia comes out in this beautiful white dress with light blue waves on the bottom.  
"Juvia's gonna buy this one and then we'll go." , says Juvia as she heads to the clerk.  
"O-okay" , Gray couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked in that.  
Once Juvia was checked out they left and gray brought Juvia to his house for dinner. He makes a herbal soup. Juvia and Gray then decide to watch a movie.  
**~?'s P.O.V~ **  
I walk past grays house and I see Juvia and gray there! Through the window I see that Juvia is leaning on Gray! Why did Gray even bring her to Fairytail ,she's just trouble. I should be in her place right now.  
**~Gray's P.O.V~**  
We decide to watch whatever movies was on and right in the middle of it I feel Juvia's head on my shoulder. I decided after some thought to just let her sleep over. We are friends. That's what friends do. So I carry her to my bed and lay her under the covers. Since I'm an ice mage I like sleeping out of the blanket. So I sleep on the covers while Juvia's under the covers.

**Woohoo I finished a chapter. Again sorry for always being late. And again I want at least one review or else! Dun dun duuunnnnnn! **


End file.
